As is known, when small electric motors are accommodated in equally small compartments, such as for example in the case of electric motors of roller blinds, which are confined within tight tubular casings, the electronic control boards of said motors, which are connected to the stator windings, are accommodated externally with respect to such compartments; the connection is derived by means of wires which are connected in various manners to the windings.
This is necessary because direct connections by means of traditional connecting assemblies are usually bulky and not always ensure stable contact.
It is evident that it is inconvenient, particularly for operators who perform assemblies of the automated type, to have to provide a wired connection between the windings and the electronic board.
Moreover, there is often little space also outside the casing that contains the motor, since certain products which use small motors may be accommodated in tight spaces.
Therefore, the presence of the electronic board (and of the covering and insulation system that it requires) can interfere with the space available.